


Something They Can Never Take Away

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a Mess, Alexander is scared, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Based on a True Story, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I repeat, JOHN IS NOT DEAD DON'T WORRY, John is a Mess, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mom Friend Hercules, john is not dead, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Jon had gone back home for Thanksgiving. He’d driven--Alex had told him he should fly, damn it, he'd told him--all the way from New York City to his little hometown outside of Detroit a week ago. And now, after all the holiday festivities were over, he was supposed to be driving home.Alexander looked at the last message Jon had sent him, thirteen fucking hours ago.





	Something They Can Never Take Away

**Author's Note:**

> Look, look. I know, this isn't what it says I'm working on right now. But then my family took nine hours to get back from a six-hour trip and I Panicked, and this was Born.
> 
> Bare with me.

Alexander was worried. Alexander was fucking petrified, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Surely the drive from Michigan to New York didn't take this long, right?

Jon had gone back home for Thanksgiving. He’d driven--Alex had told him he should fly, damn it, he'd told him--all the way from New York City to his little hometown outside of Detroit a week ago. And now, after all the holiday festivities were over, he was supposed to be driving home.

Alexander looked at the last message Jon had sent him, thirteen fucking hours ago.

_Freckles:_   
**On my way back! New York, here I come!**   
**I miss you.**   
**Love you.**

Alex knew, logically, that everything was most likely fine, and Jon was probably just stuck in traffic or something. That hadn't stopped him from calling Jon twenty-seven times, even though it always went straight to voicemail.

So, yeah. Alexander was worried. He'd checked the Google maps time estimate from Detroit to NYC. It had said roughly ten hours, and it was closing in on thirteen and a half since Alex had gotten that fucking message.

He wasn't panicking, but he was pacing a hole in his floor.

“Alex, calm down. Deep breaths. It's okay, man,” Hercules said. He’d flown back from Oklahoma this morning, and come over as soon Alex had called an hour ago.

“Where could he be?” Alexander asked, tugging at his hair.

Hercules sighed. “No clue. Maybe he stopped to get food or something,” he said.

“For three hours?”

“Maybe the traffic is just really bad.”

Alex continued pacing and called Jon again. Again, it went straight to voicemail.

“It's fine,” Alexander muttered, “It's alright. There's no point in freaking out.”

“Exactly. Come here,” Hercules said. Alex did so, and Herc handed him a pair of earbuds. “Put these in and take deep breaths.”

Alexander didn't know what to expect, but Israel Kamakawiwo'ole singing and playing ukulele wasn't it. It did help calm him down until he looked up and realized that it had been thirteen hours and forty-five minutes since Jon had left Michigan, and he still wasn't home.

“What if he's not okay?” Alex asked quietly, choking back the lump in his throat. He wasn't going to cry, damn it.

“He's alright, Alex. You're just over thinking it. He's fine,” Hercules reassured.

“You don't know that.”

“Well, I'm 99.9% sure of it. Just take deep breaths. It'll all be okay,” Hercules replied.

Alexander closed his eyes.

On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina.

No. No no no. Jon wasn't dead. Jon couldn't be dead.

“Alex? You alright, man?” Hercules asked, gently shaking Alexander from his thoughts. Alex bit his lip.

“Yes, of course,” he murmured, sitting down and staring at the wall.

He looked at the clock.

Fourteen hours.

“I'm so scared,” he whispered, looking over at Hercules.

“I know, man,” Herc replied, “To be perfectly honest? So am I. Bit you gotta remember, Jon’s a tough cookie. Always has been. He'll be okay.”

“I can't lose him.”

“You won't.”

“Not again.”

“You won't.”

“You can't be sure--”

Hercules grabbed Alex by the shoulders. “Hell fucking yeah I can. Jon's almost as bullheaded as you are. He'll be alright through sheer force of will if nothing else.”

The thought of Jon in a situation where he'd even have to stay alive by sheer force of will had Alexander blinking away tears.

Hercules pulled him into a massive hug. Alex didn't stop crying.

“Alexander, look at me,” Hercules ordered. Alex looked up. “We're gonna take some deep breaths, understand?”

“I-I’m fine--”

“No. C’mon. In… out… in… out… in… out… good. Good,” Herc said, resting his hand on Alexander's chest.

“U-uno, dos, tres,” Alex counted.

“That's it. There ya go.”

“Th-thanks, Herc,” Alexander said. He was still crying, but no longer shaking with sobs.

“No big deal, man. No big deal. Now sit down and do something besides stare at that clock. It's not helping,” Hercules said.

The phone rang.

Alex hopped to his feet like he'd been electrocuted, running over to grab his phone. An unknown number flashed on the screen, and Alexander felt his heart sink. It was probably some telemarketer or something. He sighed and answered anyway.

“Alex’s omelet shop, we break ‘em you, buy ‘em, how may I help you?” he muttered, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Alexander?” A voice asked, familiar even through the buzz of bad reception.

“Jon!” Alex shouted, jumping up in excitement. “You're alright! You're okay! You are okay, right? This isn't a ransom call or anything? You're not being forced to say this, are you? Right? This isn't some fucked up Moriarty thing?”

“I'm fine, Alexander,” Jon said, obviously trying to sound exasperated at his boyfriend's antics. It wasn't working.

“Thank God. I was so worried. Fourteen hours! What the hell, asshole?” Alex yelled.

“The car broke down somewhere in Ohio, I had to flag someone down to borrow their phone and call the insurance company,” Jon explained, “It's fine, now. All fixed up. I’m in the city, actually. Just thought I'd call before I got home.”

“Fuck, I've been scared. I thought you were bleeding out on the side of the road in Bumfuck, Nowhere!”

“Well, I'm not. I'm almost home, Alexander. I'm almost home,” Jon said, and Alex couldn't stop smiling.

“What are you doing still talking to me, then? C’mon, man, get your ass in gear!” he teased.

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Jon said, and Alexander blushed. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Shit, I love you,” Alex replied.

“Bye, sweetheart,” Jon said quietly.

“Goodbye, mi sol,” Alexander whispered back.

Click.

“I told you he was okay,” Hercules said, but Alex could tell he was relieved.

“I'm too happy to even be pissy about that,” Alexander said back, flopping back on his bed. New tears began to fall.

“Why the hell are you crying?” Herc asked.

“I'm just--I was so scared. And he's okay!” Alex tried to explain. “I dunno. Happy tears?”

Hercules nodded and hugged him again.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. “Honey, I'm home!” Jon yelled from the hallway. Alexander didn't know if he'd ever opened a door so fast in his life, but a moment later he was wrapped up in a kiss that took his breath away.

“I missed you,” he mumbled when they pulled apart.

“I missed you, too,” Jon murmured quietly. “I'm sorry for scaring you.”

“It's okay. It's okay because you're okay. God, you're okay,” Alex cried, pulling Jon in for another hug.

“Hey, lovebirds! Make room for Jesus!” Hercules said, and Alexander reluctantly let go of his boyfriend, who has then wrapped up in a massive--one could say a Herculean--hug.

“You scared the shit outta us, man,” Herc said.

“I'm sorry. My phone died and then the car broke down and then it was just one thing after another. But I'm alright, y’know?” Jon reassured them again. “I'm alright.”

“Don't you ever pull some shit like that again, you hear me? I-I already lost you once. I'm not fucking doing it again,” Alex said before pulling Jon into another hug.

He had his Jon back. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Short 'n' Sweet. And only a little sad. Hope you liked it!


End file.
